Delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol (THC, also known as Dronabinol) is the main biologically active component in the Cannabis plant which has been approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for the control of nausea and vomiting associated with chemotherapy and, more recently, for appetite stimulation of AIDS patients suffering from the wasting syndrome. The drug, however, shows other biological activities which lend themselves to possible therapeutic applications, such as in the treatment of glaucoma (1), migraine headaches (2,3), spasticity (4), anxiety (5), and as an analgesic (4). It is because of these-promising biological activities of THC that marijuana has been brought into a public debate relative its medicinal value. The balance between medicinal use of a drug and the abuse potential is a delicate balance. One of the main points brought by the medicinal marijuana proponents is the fact that the currently available soft gelatin capsule formulation is very expensive and lacks consistency in its effects. The latter point could be explained based on the fact that oral THC has erratic absorption from the gastrointestinal tract, is subject to the first-pass effect resulting in heavy metabolism with production of high levels of 11-OH-THC, and undesirable side effects. Another THC formulation which is currently under development is a pro-drug consisting of THC hemisuccinate formulated in a suppository base (6). This formulation appears to overcome the problems associated with the oral preparation and has been shown to produce consistent bioavailability in animal studies (7). Preliminary clinical investigations show promise for this formulation (8, 9, 10). It is anticipated that other THC formulations will be forthcoming in light of the current interest in the therapeutic activities of cannabis.